The Dance of Life
by Kyshin25
Summary: The old gang has grown apart and Yugi has not seen Tea in quite some time. Everything has changed between the once close group of friends and with Grandpa growing ill, Yugi struggles with his new life in the United States. Tea is following her dreams of becoming a famous performer and has hit a few rough patches along the way. What will happen when fate brings them together again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello readers! I'm going to keep this intro short and sweet as possible! This is a new story that I'll be trying out. Please note that the characters within this story will be older than they traditionally are.**_

 **Title: The Dance of Life**

 **POV: Yugi/First Person**

 **Pairing: Yugi x Tea**

 **Setting: Present Day America – Pennsylvania**

 **Rating: T+ - M**

 **Summary: Yugi and the old gang have graduated high school and their lives have changed drastically. Fresh from a messy break up, Yugi feels unsure about everything in his life, from what he wants to do for the rest of it and who he would like to spend it with. Yugi and Tea have grown apart over the years, despite promises that such a thing would never happen. Both have moved to the United States, for very different reasons. Yugi's grandfather is getting older, and is not doing too well. Tea is following her dreams of becoming a performer, but has not been very successful on her journey. When fate brings the two of them together again, will the love they once shared for one another be rekindled?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _We need to talk._

Great, the dreaded "we need to talk" text. I already know exactly what it means, and it certainly isn't good. I don't hesitate in typing back my reply of: _OK. How about after class?_ Just as I am about to shove my phone into my jean pocket, it vibrates again.

 _I didn't have classes today. Can I come over?_

I sigh and stare at the bright LED screen display in front of me. Things haven't been right between Aurora and I since my grandfather became sick with Cancer. I honestly think that she is annoyed with how busy I constantly am. I never seem to have time for anything anymore. With grandpa being sick, I've basically taken over the game shop. We were lucky enough to be able to find space available that was also affordable. Only problem is, we had to move the game shop to America. It isn't really a problem, actually. I quite like it here. The food is great and the people are friendly. Everything is so reasonably priced, too! Still, it's hard to believe that I'll be done with college soon and turning 23. What's even harder to believe is just how much things have changed. I actually enjoy sports now, well if hiking and biking count as sports, that is. The town that we live in is Stroudsburg, located in Pennsylvania. Who knew mountains could be so relaxing and beautiful? I often find myself going on adventures to clear my mind. There's something so refreshing about going on a walk through the woods. So many discoveries to be made and nature to enjoy. Back when I lived in Japan, I never would have dreamed of coming to a town in the Poconos.

My phone pulses again in my hands and I panic slightly, for reasons I am not sure of. Just an email. I search my mind for a response to give Aurora. _Yeah sure. I'm home now so come over whenever._

I look out the window of the game shop. We, Grandpa and I, live upstairs, above the game shop, similar to our set up in Japan. The shop is decently sized and so is our home. It looks like it is going to rain. Of course. I begin unpacking some of the new Magic packs that were delivered earlier. As I walk to the front of the store to hang a poster for our weekend tournament, I see Aurora across the street with someone. Strange. It isn't one of her girlfriends from class. I squint and move closer to the front door. There's a tall man with tight jeans on and a pair of black Vans. Darth Vader is on the back of his hoodie and his hands are wrapped around Aurora's waist. She holds a Starbucks cup in her hands and giggles as this mystery guy kisses her. I watch in amazement as she turns to face him and the two begin to make out. My heart plummets. I feel as if someone has taken my stomach and scrunched it up, thrown it into a dryer, and hit the repeat cycle. Oh my God! So she didn't have class today so that she could spend some time with another guy! And I guess that we need to talk because she's into someone else! I feel sick. I don't know what's worse: the way I feel, or how happy she looks.

My phone vibrates on the counter where I left it when I was stocking the shelves and hanging the signs. It's her. _Is it alright if I come over later tonight? My friends want to meet up for a project for my Shakespeare class._

A ridiculous amount of rage consumes me and it takes every fiber of my being to not burst through those doors to the shop, run across the street and make a scene on Main Street. I take deep breaths and try to control my anger. I can't. I find myself thinking of the Pharaoh Atemu. He never would have dealt with this kind of mess. People feared him and respected him. He was a strong and powerful leader and always got his way. I wonder why I cannot be like him? I ball up my hands into fists. Maybe today is the day that I should be like him. Without thinking anymore on the subject, I act on instinct and burst through the doors of the shop. I march across the street to the Starbucks. I don't even stop to look for oncoming traffic, which is very dumb of me, I must admit. Aurora notices me instantly and approaches me.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. It isn't what it looks like, I pro –"

"You know what Aurora? I don't care. I don't care if you've fallen for someone else. I don't even care that you'd rather be with him than me. What I do care about is being lied to and deceived." I watch in the corner of my eye as the young _Star Wars_ guy that she was with before starts to inch away and walk in the other direction of Main Street. Awesome, stand up guy.

"Yugi, I – "

"I am glad to see how hard at work here you are with your friends getting ready for this Shakespeare class project thing!" I am practically spitting out my words. Her eyes fill with tears, but I could care less. I don't feel bad for this skank and nothing she says or does can change that. It's one thing to fall out of love with someone, but to lie and cheat is completely unacceptable and I for one, am not deserving of it at all. I'm always seen as this "super nice pushover" guy and I'm really growing sick and tired of it. I give an inch, and people take a mile! Girls like Aurora are a dime a dozen. They're all over, in every part of the world. "I'm sorry my grandfather is dying, Aurora. I am really sorry that I have tons of shit to do and take care of. I thought, you know, being my girlfriend and all, that you would be understanding and supportive." I feel a stinging in my eyes and a burning in my throat. "But, hey, I guess that the last year we've spent together didn't mean enough to you to try and hold on or work things out. I admit, I could have been a better boyfriend, but I was a great one in the beginning before Grandpa's test results came back. I don't deserve this, and you don't deserve me."

I turn to leave and she grabs my arm. I shrug her grasp off and she hold tightly onto my hand. "You're right, Yugi." She cries. "You're right about everything. I'm a bitch and a liar and I don't deserve someone as nice and loving as you! But, it became so hard. I tried. Please believe me that I tried. But I was so sick of taking a backseat to your grandfather and the stupid gaming shop. I was so tired of being ignored for a new game or convention or competition or whatever the fuck it was that had your attention over me!" Aurora takes in deep breaths and her tiny shoulders heave with each inhale. How typical of her to blame everything on me and play the victim. I'm out of here. I pull my arm hard and my hand is released from hers. I walk away and into the street.

"Have a nice semester," I say as tears fill my own eyes. "and a nice life."

Business is booming on the weekends, especially Friday nights. Tons of kids and adults of all ages swarm the shop. Some are regulars and join the weekly tournaments that play until 11 and others browse the new releases and merchandise. Xbox One is super popular here. Gramps and I sell probably one a day, which may not seem like a big deal, but in a little mountain town such as Stroudsburg, it actually is. Some of the college students come in from the bars or restaurants and look around. Tourists and out-of-towners do the same thing. I enjoy it, the weekends at the shop. I get to meet new people and make connections. Sometimes, I get hit on and score some numbers from the college girls who come in with their friends or brothers. Tonight, I could care less. It's times like these that I really miss my old friends and wish that they were still around. Tristian and Serenity are engaged. I see all of their disgustingly cute pics on Facebook and Instagram. Joey and Mai have gotten together, finally and exclusively. After several random hook-ups with one another, I guess they realized how meant to be they are, because now, they're inseparable. They travel all over the world, driving fast cars and living life fabulously. Joey never went to college. We're lucky he even graduated high school! Ha, school just wasn't for him. It isn't for everyone. Joey is a professional race car driver. He loves to go fast, and he always has. Finally, he gets to live out his dream with the woman of his dreams who lives life just as fast as he does. Atem is finally at peace, enjoying the afterlife with his old friends and family. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him dearly. I think out of everyone, I miss him the most of all. Well, maybe not out of everyone…

Tea and I never had the chance to hook up like Joey and Mai did. I don't know if she was in love with Atem, or what it was, but ever since he went to rest, things were awkward between us. I'd try to ask her out or romance her and she would always appear to be somewhere else. We went on dates before, but I never had the balls to kiss her or even attempt it. It's probably my biggest regret, aside from wasting so much of my time with Aurora. I wonder what happened to Tea. I know that she moved to the US too to follow her dancing dreams. I believe she went to New York, to attend her college of choice, Julliard. I know that she was accepted, but she never knew how she would be able to afford the tuition. I tried hard to stay in her life and be a part of it, but it was just too much for me seeing all of the guys that she was frequently with on social media, and when I met Aurora, I wasn't really focused on any woman but her. For a while, I had even forgotten about Tea and how much I missed her. I could always send her a friend request on Facebook…but I won't because I am way too chicken shit for that. After all, we don't have anything in common anymore, I'm sure. She probably has some hot, talented and successful boyfriend, hell, even a fiancé or husband by now! Who knows? She was always beautiful. Falling in love with Tea, was easy to do…

"Yugi!" Brandon enters the shop and makes the bell sound. He plays with it every time he comes in. I don't mind though. Brandon is a cool guy. We go to bars together and hang out doing nothing. Come to think of it, I probably spent more time with Brandon than I did with Aurora. It was just easier. Aurora was always wanting to go out and be seen. She had to have her friends see her with me. She enjoyed going out to expensive places and every weekend, we had to go on some sort of expensive trip – either to one of the mountain resorts to ski or to the beaches in New Jersey. Sometimes, I swear she enjoyed my money more than my company. She loved my body, more than my personality. I can't believe I never noticed how shallow she really was before, but I guess I was blinded by her knock out looks. Even still, looking back on it now, Tea's body was way better than Aurora's. I can't help but think back to her generous breasts and wide hips. Aurora didn't have much to offer in the boobs department, but her butt was something else.

Brandon is dressed in a button up flannel with tighter ripped jeans and Toms boots. He's insane for not wearing a hoodie. He always says he's "used to the mountain air", and I always laugh because I don't think I ever will be.

"Got plans tonight?" He leans over the glass counter that displays the most expensive collectibles. "I was thinking of hitting up that Gentleman's club over in Pen Argyl. Wanna come? We could grab some drinks and see some lovely ladies?" He does this weird eyebrow thing that he always does. I guess it takes place of a creepy, suggestive wink or something. He runs a hand through his sandy, blonde hair before looking at me. "Oh, I almost forgot about Aurora. Sorry man, I know she won't go for that sort of thin – "

"We broke up. She was cheating on me." Before Brandon even has a chance to respond, I say "I'm down. Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here it goes! Chapter 2!**

 **Some notes...**

 **Yugi and his grandfather have moved to America due to their shop failing in Tokyo, Japan. The more high tech stores that became available, the less business they had at the Kame Game Shop. They just could not compete with all of the advanced technology and robotics surrounding them. Little "mountain towns" in America are famous for vintage and classic shops including retro gaming shops. Mom and Pop businesses fair pretty well in tourist areas and the Poconos is a HUGE tourist attraction with Camel Back mountains, Great Wolfe Lodge, and much more. It will all be explained when appropriate in the story and it will make sense, I promise!**

 **Chapter 2**

There's tons of different shops along Main Street. Stroudsburg has it all from vineyards and distilleries to sex shops and crazy costume stores. Then there's of course, our Game Shop. "Heart of the Game" is what we decided to name our new shop when we came to America. It just seemed fitting. Grandpa had just about given up on everything when a new "Future Gaming" super store opened just around the corner from us. We just could not compete against life like robots and remote controlled everything.

"These kids today will never appreciate what gaming used to be!" Grandpa would say. And maybe, he was right. The problem with living in a huge and always growing city like Tokyo, is that nothing stays the same. There's something "better" around every turn. People want their hands on what's the "new thing", and the "new thing" changes from week to week. Phones are upgrading, TV is evolving, and games are...almost a reality now. In a quiet town such as Stroudsburg, or Saylorsburg, or Tannersville, tourists come to escape from the city life. People are not distracted by their phones here or worried about the latest gadgets and whatnot. That's what makes this place so special and what makes "Heart of the Game" so successful.

"You wanna hit up Flood's first for a few drinks, or do you wanna just drink at the club?" Brandon flips through a binder filled with all of the classic Pokemon cards. "Where's your Charizard?"

"We can drink wherever, but I'm starving so let's grab dinner and drinks, I guess. The strip club doesn't have food, does it?" I haven't changed too much, I still love to eat. "Oh, and yeah a customer bought it last night. It was Camille, actually."

Brandon ignores my food comment. "Camille? Really? What'd she want with it?" I don't get the chance to answer. "Oh, I bet it was for Charles! He loves Charizard. "

Camille and Charles have been together for a long time, six years. I actually met Brandon through the two of them. One day they came into the shop looking for some classic Duel Monster cards. They're an adorable couple. They share the type of love that comes from fairy tales. Charles has a ring for Camille. He came rushing into the shop last year to tell Brandon and I about it. That was a year ago now. He's told me and Brandon that he's waiting for the perfect moment, and her father's permission. I wonder if he's nervous. I would be. His girl is an only child and super close with her father. Charles is really lucky to have a girl like her. Camille's a classy lady, but she's down to Earth and cool, like one of the guys. She loves cars and gaming and has an obsession with anime and Shakespeare. She has long blonde hair and doll like blue eyes. Camille is curvy and short; shorter than me! Which is hilarious because Charles is 6'3 and Brandon is decently tall too. It's also pretty funny how Camille and Charles met. They used to dance together at a dance studio. Charles is younger than Camille by two years and two months, but they became best friends and after Camille was fed up with having her heart broken by bad ass boys, she realized that Charles was the one for her all along. Speaking of dance and bad ass boys...I wonder what Tea is up to right now. I can't help but think about all of the handsome, beautiful men she must constantly be surrounded by on a daily basis. She was so amazing. I bet she has a new guy worshipping her every day just like one of the sexy, fabulous celebrities here in America. It's crazy thinking how close she could be to me right now. New York is not that far off from Pennsylvania. I feel my heart begin to race. The very thought of Tea being near where I am drives me insane. I want what Charles and Camille have. I want to be happy and have someone to love me as much as I love them. I should friend request Tea. Send her a message and see how she's doing, where she is and if she'd want to give me a chance. If only I had the courage to do something like that. Maybe after a few drinks in me...

"Yeah," I finally reply to Brandon. "she told me that it was a surprise for him. He used to have a first generation Charizard but someone stole it from him when he younger, so Camille wanted to get him one as a little gift. Their anniversary is coming up soon, after all."

Brandon smiles, one of his big and genuine smiles. "Damn, Charles has it good. Those Charizards ain't cheap!" And boy is he right! Camille dropped $58 for that card! And that was with my discount! It's insane how much money classic collectibles go for nowadays. People are willing to spend it too, all for a little piece of nostalgia from their childhood. "When is the tournament over tonight?"

"Depends. I can try to have everyone out of here and the shop closed up by 11." I take back the binder full of Pokemon cards and place it on display. "Is that alright?"

Brandon nods and grins like a child. "Oh, that's perfect." He plays with his shirt collar and fiddles with his buttons. "I'm so happy we're gonna be doing this! I heard they hired some new girls from out of town. I hope they're as beautiful as the others!" The way he talks about girls amuses me. It's almost as if he never left high school. To be honest, Brandon reminds me of Joey. Obsessed with girls, food, booze and of course, sex. He's all about having a good time and living life to the fullest. Unlike me, Brandon is satisfied with being single and a "free man". He mocks Charles often for his commitment to one woman for the rest of his life. But, deep down, we know that if Brandon were to ever meet a girl as special as Camille, or Tea, he would change his skirt chasing ways and settle down.

"I just want to eat, drink and forget about that cheating whore!"

"Aww yeah buddy that's what I'm talking about! I'm digging this attitude, Yugi!" We high five and fist pound and make jokes about Aurora. I'm not usually one to talk badly about a girl, but well, I don't give two shits about her.

Tonight is a classic gaming tournament so all of the old gaming platforms are being put to use. It's a five dollar fee to come in and compete. The games we're featuring this Friday are _Mario Kart 64_ played on Nintendo 64 (obviously), _Donkey Kong Country_ for Super Nintendo, and _Sonic Adventure_ for Sega Dreamcast. Everyone gets really excited to play all of the retro systems. Players can enter the competition by themselves or play in a team. Teams are better, but you have to be sure that all of the members in your team are good at the games, otherwise, they can bring down your score and cost you the tournament. The cliental we have here at the shop is great. No one cheats, not that they really could, but no one tries anything. People don't steal or let their kids run wild destroying displays and products. It's really a nice crowd that this town draws in.

The last team exits the shop and I lock the door behind them. Brandon leaps from his chair. "Finally! I thought they'd never pick their prize and get out of here!"

I laugh because I was getting annoyed too with all of the waiting. It's 11:25 and I'm hungry, tired and ready to have a great night with a great friend. I've been working all week and tomorrow and Sunday I'll have to work again. I need my nights out once in a while or I'll go crazy. "Alright, Let's roll!" I don't even bother cleaning up the shop or putting away any of the consoles. My mind is already out the door before we are. I'll get to it in the morning before I have to open at noon. That should be fine. Grandpa is asleep and he can call my cell if he needs anything.

I grab my keys and turn out the lights. I lock the door behind us and we head to the bar. Wings, burgers and beer. A wonderful combo. "So, do you want me to drive? I don't mind. You can relax and get shit-faced and I'll stay sober enough to not go to jail." Brandon chuckles and we clink our beer glasses together. I'm on my second glass of _Smithwick's Irish Ale_ and I'm already feeling it. "Wanna do a shot?" This time I laugh because with Brandon, Charles and Camille, "a shot" never means just "a shot". They love the night life and love to party. Brandon more than any of us, but I enjoy it actually and after the day I've had, I'm ready to fuck it all and have fun!

"Let's do it!" I say as we flag down our waitress. "Let's take a cab tonight! Safer that way and we wont' have to worry about parking or anything. We can split the cost of it."

Brandon likes my plan cuz he's all smiles. "Yeah, man. That's a good idea because I really hate being the DD!"

We finish dinner and our drinks which include: 1 shot of _Fireball,_ 1 shot of _Patron,_ 1 shot of _Jameson_ and 3 beers each. I don't feel as drunk as I thought I would. It's probably because I had food to sop up all of the liquor. Whatever. I'm feeling fantastic and I won't question it! It's after midnight and Brandon and I are ready to take this party elsewhere. Brandon makes use of his _Uber_ app and a car comes to pick us up. We're on our way to the gentlemen's club and for some reason, I'm beginning to feel nervous and jittery. I begin to wonder if going out to a place where women are degraded and sought after like pieces of meat is a good way to get over a break up. Probably not, but I'm not an unfaithful, lying slut so who cares? I could do a lot of worse things than get fucked up on a Friday night and make it rain on some gorgeous exotic dancers.

Just as my buzz begins to set in, we arrive at the club. A large, flashing neon stiletto sign with the words: "Beautiful Dirty Dancers" welcomes us. Bouncers dressed in fancy tuxedos stand outside with folded, burly arms and walkie-talkies. A purple carpet lies on the sidewalk leading guests into the club. From the street we can see the pulsation of strobe lights. Blacked out windows with blinds and black lights illuminate the steps and decorate the entrance way. It looks like the type of clubs seen in movies. Ritsy, high class and filled with girls that will, without a doubt, be completely out of our league. Still, we venture onward and our jaws instantly hit the floor.

I've never seen so many beautiful women in one place before. Brandon was right, these girls are nothing like what we are used to seeing. They're so breath-takingly gorgeous, I just cannot believe it. My mind is blown. There's signs everywhere stating: LOOK, BUT DON'T TOUCH! and some other neon signs that read: GIRLS CAN TOUCH YOU, BUT YOU CANNOT TOUCH THEM! THANK YOU! I don't even have to touch or be touched by them...I'm completely satisfied with just looking, in all honesty. Does that make me pathetic or creepy? God, I sure hope not.

Brandon and I stare in awe at the women who come to the stage. They parade around in their skimpy, yet somehow, elegant, attire. There's a room off in the far right corner where more security stands on guard. There's velvet curtains and ropes blocking off the section from the rest of the club. "That's where the lap dances happen." Brandon whispers. "Pretty sweet, right?" He's got this horny smirk on his face and I can feel my own face heat and a grin spread across my lips. Just the thought of having a woman like the ones before us, dancing privately with average, "nice" guys like us makes me pulse rise and my palms sweat.

"Attention Gentlemen," Suddenly, an announcer's booming "DJ" voice fills the club. "and some ladies, too. I see you freaky girls out there!" The announcer laughs. "Please direct your attention to the stage for our star dancer, "Black Magic!" Watch out now, because she might just put a spell on you..." His voice fades out and music begins to play. The volume of it increases and I recognize the song: _Abracadabra_ by The Steve Miller Band. It's an older song from the 80's that was popular in America, and Japan as well. Very old school, classic rock and roll with some awesome guitar solos and riffs. Smoke fills the stage and a shadow emerges. Strobe lights flash and the silhouette of a curvaceous woman becomes clearer. I can make out her hair that falls just below her thin shoulders. Her hips are wide and breasts full. As the fog fades, more and more of the dancer is visible.

 _I heat up, I can't cool down..._ She grabs the pole in the center of the stage and hoists herself up. In slow motion she twirls back down and gracefully reconnects her high heels with the sparkly floor. Her costume is covered in glitter and sequins. She's flawless. Her chest crowned with a jeweled corset and her butt barely covered in matching lace panties.

 _You've got me spinning round and round. Round and round, and round it goes. Where it stops nobody knows..._ I wish I could see her face, but it is covered with a masquerade type of mask. She resembles the Black Magician Girl in a way with her bright blue and pink colors and huge breasts. The dancer turns around and pushes her plump rear against the pole she had just slid on. With both hands between her legs, grasping the pole, she flips over and goes into a split position hanging on with hand and arm strength only. The crowd cheers and Brandon whistles. I'm in a daze of some sort; mesmerized by her incredible, perfect body and wracked with desire to be closer to her. She spins so effortlessly around and around. It's almost as if she is gliding through the air. She makes it look so easy. No wonder she is the star dancer of the place.

 _You make me hot, you make me sigh. You make me laugh. You make me cry. Keep me burnin' for your love, with the touch of a velvet glove._ The dancer slowly peels off her wrist gloves and flings them into the audience. Everyone screams and goes wild. Brandon included. I've never seen anyone move so...naturally. It's as if this dancer is one with the music, completely in tune with the crowd and yet, oblivious to the world around her. She spins and smiles and lifts herself onto the pole over and over again, only to twist and turn about it. Up and down, repeatedly. I feel as though I am hypnotized by her movements and body language. I did not realize before that she was wearing thigh high stockings, probably because they are so sheer. The garments are encrusted with sparkles and jewels. On the floor, the dancer pulls the stockings off in an enticing and torturous manner. Carefully, gently, and provocatively she slides them off, one at a time and flings them too, into the crowd. One of them lands on my lap and I am thankful of how dark and foggy the club is. My face must be scarlet red and the bulge in my pants continues to grow and harden. Brandon is too entranced with the dancer to notice that I have a "piece" of her in my hands. I am overcome with the urge to smell the pantyhose and feel its silky fabric against my skin. The sparkles on the garment are not coarse as I had imagined. Instead, only the mock jewels disturb the soft, smoothness of the clothing. Quickly, before Brandon notices and attempts to make an embarrassing scene, I tuck it into my jacket pocket. I'll show him when we're in the Uber, away from this magical and entrancing place.

The song is almost over, and the star dancer puts her hands behind her head and hides them underneath her beautiful, brown hair. She appears to be untying the ribbon to her mask. I'm shocked that it stayed on during her entire performance. I'm disappointed to learn that she is only adjusting the mask, and is not removing it as I had hoped. Like the rest of the crowd, I'm sure, I yearn to catch a glimpse of this maiden's face! The mystery dancer, "Black Magic!" bows and shakes and grinds her body around the pole a few more minutes while money pours onto the stage. Brandon and I throw multiple dollar bills in the middle following everyone's lead. Now I understand why rappers enjoy "making it rain" so much! Sexily she struts her stuff off of the stage, behind the drapes and away from us. I'd give anything to know more about that girl, see her face, hear her voice, make her laugh, touch her...

"Oh my God, dude!" Brandon is standing on his chair cheering and clapping. "Wasn't that incredible?! Didn't I tell you these girls are out of this world and magical?!"

"You did, you sure did!" I laugh and we high five. "I'll be listening to you more often it seems!" We order vodka cranberries and down them hastily. Alcohol and stunning women! Could this night get any better? It feels like some fantastic dream that I don't want to wake up from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brandon and I drink through the night. We just keep downing shots and chugging beers. It feels like I'm in college again. College. Yeah, I really didn't put my degree to good use, now did I? Drinking the night away only to wake up bitter and hungover the next morning opening up the game shop and taking care of Grandpa. I love "The Heart of the Game", I really do, but sometimes I feel sorry for myself about not being able to follow my own dreams, not just Grandpa's. I wanted to be a High School English Teacher. I have always found writing to be enjoyable and I love the English Language. I was always in accelerated English speaking, reading and writing courses back home in Japan, and I found great pleasure writing poems in English. That's one of the reasons I was so thrilled to come to America...well my love of English, and Tea Gardner of course.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The same announcer that had been introducing all of the beautiful girls returns to the stage and begins calming the crowd. Brandon and I give him our full attention, which is not that much because we are entering the realm of lit as far as our alcohol consumption goes. "We're going to have a very special contest tonight. For the low price of $20, you could win a private dance with the girl of your dreams!" I almost choke on my beer. "That's right gentlemen...and ladies," He does that creepy wink again like before, only this time more dramatic, as if to insinuate that the very thought of another woman getting arousal from one of these lady dancers is enough to get him off. "Just write your name on a twenty dollar bill and drop it in this jar right here! I'll be coming around collecting the raffle entries of those who wish to participate. Take a chance and you could get lucky!" I wait for him to wink, but he doesn't. I am kind of relieved.

Brandon turns and starts nudging me in the sides with his elbow. "Come on man, you've gotta enter this thing!"

I laugh and finish the last gulp of my beer. "You're nuts. I've never been lucky in my whole life. If there's any chance in me winning, it is in the negatives. I'll keep my twenty bucks!"

It's Brandon who chuckles this time. "Weren't you once the 'King of Games' in Japan?" His nudging continues. "Dude, you've got this! I just have a feeling! Stop talking about luck and how you don't have any when we're here tonight, having a wonderful time! You gotta get in the mindset of anything can happen -"

Out of beer and not in the mood for one of Brandon's famous "anything can happen" speeches, I fold. "Ok, Ok, but you're paying for the next round of drinks!" I dig into my jean pocket to find my _Zelda Majora's Mask_ wallet. I open it and pull out a wrinkled and worn $20 bill. Brandon merely smirks and gives a satisfied nod repeatedly. He hands me the purple Sharpie that suddenly appeared on our table, and for some reason, other than the alcohol, I feel tingly all over. With shaky fingers, I grasp the felt tip marker and write my name on the bill. Before I have the chance to change my mind, Brandon snatches the US currency out of my reach and tosses it into the "Lucky" jar.

"Aww yeah, man!" He rubs his hands together like he's formulating some type of scheme. "This is going to go great - I can feel it!"

"Oh how I wish I shared your enthusiasm and optimism!" I laugh as Brandon puts in our drink orders. The night goes by slowly now. It seems that the anticipation of the "lucky winner" announcement has everyone on edge. Grandpa always said: "A watched pot never boils, Yugi". Well, I was definitely watching the pot - the mysterious "Black Magic!" dancer was nowhere to be found and as much as I enjoyed every lovely lady in the club, none of them were as captivating as she was. It is close to 2 am and one of the sexy bar girls saunters her way over to us. I don't feel like drinking anymore. Brandon shocks me by agreeing and we close our tab. When we reach out our hands holding tip money for our waitress, she shakes her head in a playful manner and sticks out her rear end towards us. I exchange a perverted grin with my friend and the girl begins to pull down the sides of her leather booty shorts. We do as instructed and slip our dollars into her now folded over waistband.

"Gentlemen and ladies, if I could have your attention once again this evening!" The booming voice of the announcer fills the clubs' speakers. "First of all, I would like to make a last call! That's right folks - bar is closing in 5 minutes so put those last minute orders in now! Do not forget to tip your beautiful bartenders and bar girls and thank you for coming out tonight to see our bombshell dancers and entertainers!" He clears his throat before continuing, "Now, here's the announcement that you have all been waiting for, the winner of our "lucky" jar drawing! Who shall it be that will have the private dance of a lifetime with a woman from out of this world?" There is a pause and the crowd cheers.

A lot of men have already left. The place feels emptier than it did when we had first arrived. Brandon and I exchange excited looks and I shake my head in amusement as he crosses his fingers and mouths the word "please" over and over again. "The winner of tonights' special drawing is…" A drumroll floods our ears from the stage speakers. "Jason! Is there a Jason in the house right now?" The crowd becomes a mix of boos, applause and laughter. I feel my shoulders droop slightly and Brandon gives me a reassuring smile. "This is the last call for Jason before I pick another name out of the lucky jar!"

"He already left!" Someone calls out from the audience.

The announcer steps onto stage holding a microphone as one of the dancers follows behind with a jar. "Alrighty well…" the announcer chuckles as he plunges his hand into the jar where multiple twenty dollar bills have been collected. "It's his loss!" He says, pulling out another bill swiftly. He holds it before the dancers' face and passes the mic towards her. She gives him the jar in exchange for the microphone.

"The new winner for tonight's special private dance drawing is…" Her voice is angelic and soft. She sounds young and shy, but I don't see how she could be anything but outgoing in a business like this. "Yuu-gee? Is there a Yugi with us tonight?"

Brandon slaps my back and cheers "Yeah man! That's you! I told you to take a chance!"

I must be dreaming. I rise out of my chair and feel like I am floating towards the stage. I won, me, of all people - and it was by some "stroke of faith" as Atemu would say. Although, I am positive that he was not referring to a lapdance when he would tell me that "everything is written in our destiny". But was it "destiny"? I mean, the only reason that I won is because some guy had already left for the night. That Jason dude would have been up here on the stage in place of me if he had not went home early. Maybe patience really does pay off! I make my way to the announcer and dancer, careful not to trip up the stairs and make a fool out of myself since I do have a Klutzy tendency and have also been drinking all night. At the top of the shiny, glittery steps, I am greeted with a hug from the bombshell blonde dancer as well as a handshake from the announcer. I cannot believe that this is really happening.

"Congratulations, Yugi! I sure hope I did not butcher your name too badly!" The girl laughs and whispers in my ear, "I am so happy that you're not some dirty, fat, old guy! We love handsome young men like yourself!" She smells like cotton candy and peach smoothies, while I must smell like cigarettes and booze. I clear my throat as she moves closer to me. "Don't worry, I won't be mad if you don't choose me," She places her breasts into my shoulder and gives my hand a squeeze. "But if you do pick me, I promise to make it well worth your while…" Now that I am this close to her I can tell that she is not as young as I had previously thought. The bright spotlight makes the glitter and sweat on her face shine. Her ocean green eyes glisten and her plump lips sparkle a pale pink color. As attractive as she is, she is closer to her 40's than her 20's. The lighting in this place really does cause the illusion that these women are flawless, but up close, they are just normal, pretty women - not Goddesses or angels from other worlds.

The crowd has now cleared out and only Brandon and a few stragglers remain. I give Brandon a thumbs up as I sign a form and initial some papers. The announcer appears to be in a hurry because he hastily yanks the clipboard from my hands and waves a list of girls' names in front of my face. The list contains the names of every dancer employed there. I skim through the names until I find "Black Magic". I don't even have to think about it.

"I'd like a dance with Black Magic, please." I am not sure why I added in the "please". I'm nervous and my palms are growing clammy and moist. Yuck. I return the clipboard to the announcer and patiently wait.

"Good choice." He grins at me. "She's one of our newer dancers and already such a hit!" He shakes my hand and leads me to the back section of the club where the velvet ropes are. I wave to Brandon who is still beaming this cheeky smile, complete with two thumbs up. I would laugh at his comic exaggerated expressions, but not tonight - I'm too busy focusing on keeping my heart from exploding out of my chest with excitement. It is beating so loud that I can feel the pulse ringing through my ears. The music is cut off from the speakers and the voices of the drunk men in the crowd and at the bar lounge area can be heard along with the dancers. There's a whole mix of voices from soft and sweet to rough and hard. I wipe my hands on my jeans and tuck them into my front pockets. The announcer and two burly bodyguards unclasp the rope gate and allow me entrance. I walk closely behind the announcer - but not too closely, just close enough to feel safe from the looks I am receiving from security. I'm not sure why I am being stared down but I know that I am - I can feel their eyes burning a hole in my back. They probably cannot believe their eyes that a guy like me is getting a chance like this one. Hell, I can hardly believe it.

"She's right this way, so I'll alert her that she has a visitor. " There's that creepy wink again and he was doing so well too. I take a deep breath as I enter the room. The floor is shiny hardwood with lush burgundy area rugs. I notice all of the animal print designs - it's everywhere from pillows to throws and couch cushions and carpets. There's a black leather couch in the middle of the room and a table to the side of it. My eyes land on a cheetah printed stiletto shaped chair and a zebra lined bar stool. The words "Wild for you!" are written large on the wall in glittery black paint. "Have a seat and she'll be right out!" I sit on the couch and wonder how many other men have sat exactly where I am sitting right now. My mind goes through all of the possible scenarios - beautiful naked women on this same couch. In a few minutes I could be seeing "Black Magic" in all of her glory! I almost squeal with excitement. And then, of course, my brain flips over to the not so pleasant side of scenarios - the sudden urge to vomit creeps into the back of my throat as I try to subdue the images of men ejaculating all over the very couch cushion my butt is planted on top of. I shudder and shake my head. Only good thoughts, Yugi. This is not some sleazy whore house (or "brothel" as Atem would have said). This is a respectable, clean and sophisticated gentleman's club...if there is such a thing.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor and the turning of a doorknob. This is it. Here she is. "Black Magic" stands before me in a black and pink piece of lingerie. Her breasts bounce as she walks over to me. Being this close to her, I can make out her curves better than I could when she was on stage. Here with me now, without the flashing lights and loud banging music or sparkles all over her skin, I can see just how beautiful she truly is. Her mask is still in place as she sits next to me. I inhale deeply, taking in her scent.

"Hello, Yugi." She says quietly. Her voice is friendly and her tone is warm and inviting. I have heard this voice before. "I am happy that you chose me…" I am looking at her face when our eyes lock. Their a glorious shade of blue with hues of green. I am certain that I have gazed into these sapphire pools in the past. She raises her hands to the back of her neck and she fiddles with something under her sandy brown hair. She is untying her mask. "Oh, Yugi…" The way she says my name makes my heart rate skyrocket and my hair stand on end. There's an eerily familiar feeling in the air. I know this girl, I am beyond sure of this.

The mask falls to her lap and a smile spreads across her lips despite the tears welling up in her azure eyes. "I worried that I would never see you again." She says softly. "It's been so long…"

"It's fate." I respond without thinking. We put our arms around each other and I hold on tight - afraid she'll slip out of my grasp again. "How have you been, Tea?" I take in the smell of her hair and the smoothness to the lockes. I cannot believe that the dancer of my dreams also happens to be the woman of my dreams - the one that got away. We continue our embrace for a few minutes before she pulls away. She's crying but the smile never leaves her face.

"I've been good. Busy, as you can see." Tea gestures to the room around us. "Before you say anything, I'm treated very well and make great money!" She laughs and I'm instantly hot inside. I have missed her laugh and her voice so much words cannot even describe it. "I love what I do and it pays for school!" She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her right ear. "How are you? What are you doing here in the states?" She scoots closer to me on the couch, her thighs sticking to the leather and making a noise. We chuckle at the same time and just stare at one another.

"I'm doing fine too," I say. "I am glad to hear that you're doing so well and that you're still in school." I can't help but blush when seated this close to her. "I'm in America on account of Grandpa. We opened up a game shop here. It's cheaper and business is better. Plus the mountain air has done well for Grandpa and his treatments…" I am unsure why I feel tears stinging the back of my throat and eyes. Everything suddenly feels so overwhelming to me and I am growing more and more disoriented. I swallow hard and look away. I clear my throat. "He has cancer. It is a lot better than it was but he is only getting older and weaker so I am in charge of the shop pretty much. I enjoy it though." Our eyes meet again. I am so entranced by that shade of blue. The way that they twinkle and shine under the flourescent lights says a million words silently. She is the same girl I grew up with, the very girl I fell in love with and never got over. Maybe this is my chance. I've changed so much over the past few years. I'm not the same person I was when I lost her...if I even had her to begin with.

"I'm so sorry about Granpda, Yugi." Tea places her hand over top of mine. "But he couldn't have a better caretaker, I'm sure of that!" She does that adorable nod with her head - the one where her hair flops forwards and shapes her face, enhancing the pink in her cheeks.

We talk for quite a while. About everything. I learn all about her classes and how expensive her tuition is. I do not talk too much about myself. I am interested in Tea and her life. I also enjoy just listening to her voice. "Well, I suppose you would like your private dance now." Tea winks. "I mean that is what you won after all!" She laughs and rises from the couch. She makes her way over to the stereo system. My face reddens - I know it does. My ears feel as though they are on fire. As much as I would enjoy this dance with her, it is not what I want anymore.

"Tea, that's OK. I don't need a dance from you." I grin sheepishly. "I'd much rather talk and catch up." There's a lump in my throat that I am almost choking on. I fear I'll gag before I have the balls to ask her what I should have asked her a long time ago. "Would you let me take you out to dinner or something?"

She stops mid walk and turns to face me. This is it. My night will either be the best of my entire life, or the worst. My pulse is fast and I worry the sound of my thundering heart can be heard throughout the state. "Sure, Yugi. I'd actually really love that!" Tea clasps her hands together and appears genuinely happy. "I was hoping we would see each other again and get a chance to talk and hang out!" I am so elated by her response that I feel woozy and extremely light-headed. This really is the best night of my life.


End file.
